Tributo aos Esquecidos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Morrer é só o começo... por que a lembrança costuma ser mais prazerosa que a existência. CAP 4 ON: ITACHI.
1. O Demônio e seu Anjo da guarda

**O Tributo aos esquecidos**

_**Morrer pode ser uma desgraça para aqueles que foram inúteis, mas pode ser uma dádiva para aqueles que tiveram honra enquanto vivos.**_

-

**O demônio e seu anjo da guarda**

-

"_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms you're only sleeping"_

_(Por que choras? O que são essas lágrimas __sobre sua face? Logo você verá todos os seus temores irem embora, seguro em meus braços você está apenas dormindo.)_

_**(Into the West - Annie Lenox)**_

_-_

A névoa encobria os campos esverdeados e os olhos do demônio cultuavam a escuridão do céu. Mais um amanhecer cinza se desenhava diante dele e mais um fato mundano que deveria ser esquecido se esboçava.

Haku estava ao seu lado com seu tão lindo e suave sorriso.

- Zabuza-san... você nunca observou o sol nascer? – indagou o jovem garoto.

- Sol? – por baixo da escumilha que lhe cobria o rosto, uma careta desdenhava da pergunta. – Assim não é mais bonito?

- Como pode saber, Zabuza-san? Você nunca viu o amanhecer de outra forma.

O demônio da névoa arqueou as sobrancelhas numa reflexão e, puxando o ar, fez um jutsu simples para dispersar a neblina que tapava o nascer do sol. Cerrou os olhos ao sentir a claridade se erguer no horizonte e pôs o antebraço sobre a fronte para se proteger da luz. Ao se acostumar com ela, examinou cada detalhe do mar de raios solares a inundar todo o ambiente.

Haku estava perplexo, perdido diante de tão belo amanhecer. Desde que se juntara a Zabuza, não tinha assim como ele visto o nascer do sol. Era sempre névoa e cinzas. Sorriu para si mesmo, pois sabia que se sorrisse para o outro seria em vão. Cruzou as pernas e suspirou, feliz.

- É tão lindo, não é?

Zabuza arqueou as sobrancelhas, pigarreou, fingiu não ouvir e virou o rosto. No canto dos olhos, sua retina brilhava e se esforçava para suportar tamanha quantidade de luz que ainda lhe ofuscava a visão. Era realmente linda toda aquela paisagem amarela e azul, verde e vermelha mesmo que ele não gostasse de cores berrantes.

- Lindo não, - argumentou. – eu diria que é... suportável. Mas arde nos olhos.

- Zabuza-san, você é engraçado – Haku tapou a boca com uma das mãos para esconder o riso, mesmo sabendo que não precisava, pois ele nunca reclamara das suas risadas fora de hora. – Logo você se acostumará.

- Não quero me acostumar com isso... nem sequer consigo olhar diretamente para ele – referia-se ao sol.

- Mostrarei então um entardecer. É encantador também – o silêncio tomou conta dos dois.

No céu ainda contemplado pela dupla, gaivotas dançavam amistosas entre as nuvens, arrancando sustos e sorrisos de quem as observava em total silêncio. O mundo parecia girar tão rápido quando as nuvens começavam a se mover.

"_O que você consegue ver no horizonte? Por que a gaivota branca canta?"_

Haku baixou a cabeça e, ao balançar as pernas, lembrou-se de que Zabuza não gostava de passar tanto tempo naquele ócio. Naquela manhã em especial, ele parecia tão empolgado com a nova descoberta no horizonte que sequer o tinha convidado para treinar. Mas se o próprio Haku não fizesse isso, o demônio da névoa poderia se irritar.

- Qual a nossa próxima tarefa? – indagou com a voz baixa.

- Gatou...

- Aquele velho capitalista? – esquecendo da expressão feliz de antes, Haku prendeu-se em pensamentos longínquos. – O que ele quer?

- Tazuna, – o ninja da névoa fitou o garoto e, num toque singelo, acarinhou seu cabelo longo. – devemos matar Tazuna.

- Mesmo? Isso te fará feliz, Zabuza-san?

- Feliz? – observou no horizonte a imagem imponente do astro rei a iluminar o dia. – Veremos depois de concluir a missão.

Inconscientemente, Zabuza sabia que era aquela sua última missão e, ao fim dela, a única certeza que tinha era de que a lembrança do sorriso gentil de Haku naquele amanhecer seria a sua companheira quando fechasse os olhos.

"_A esperança se apaga em um mundo escuro, através das sombras caindo, fora da memória e do tempo."_

Ao fim da missão, concluiu que, mesmo tendo acompanhado apenas um nascer do sol em toda sua vida Shinobi, não tinha do que reclamar, pois mesmo sob a névoa cinzenta o sorriso daquele garoto que lhe seguia estava ali do seu lado e, ao ver o sol, o demônio da névoa notou que o brilho nos seus orbes negros era bem mais belo e intenso que aquele astro amarelo no céu.

Haku queria, antes de morrer, acompanhar também um pôr-do-sol ao lado de Zabuza... um que fosse colorido e que não judiasse tanto dos olhos apertados daquele ninja resmungão que outrora xingara os raios solares matutinos.

Quando, num último esforço, seu oponente Kakashi atacou-lhe com um Raikiri, aquela luz ofuscou-lhe os orbes. Zabuza sequer conseguiria movimentar-se devido à dor que o acometia, mas num piscar de olhos a luminosidade se extinguiu.

Haku pôs-se diante dele e salvou-lhe a vida, entregando a sua própria.

"_Você chegou ao fim da jornada__."_

Antes da tristeza de ter perdido o garoto, foi apenas satisfação que o demônio sentiu, pois ele estava vivo e Haku cumprira a sua obrigação. Haku o salvara. O salvara e morrera.

Tazuna jamais foi morto por um deles, pelo contrário, foi defendido. Ao fim, foi o velho Gatou quem sofreu a ira de Zabuza.

Demorou tanto para que o homem sentisse a dor da perda que sequer notou a névoa se dissipar e o pôr-do-sol se desenhar perante os seus olhos quase chorosos.

Sua última atitude não foi a de um demônio: com uma delicadeza jamais pertencida a ele, deitou-se ao lado de seu pupilo, que jazia desfalecido no chão, e agarrou-lhe a mão com suavidade e gentileza.

Haku derramou uma lágrima e Zabuza sabia que não era de tristeza. Ele estava feliz com a sua vida e a conclusão dela.

"_Por que você chora? O que são essas lágrimas no rosto?"_

- Quero ir para o mesmo lugar que você for, Haku.

O Shinobi sorriu para o rapaz e, já sem forças, contemplou, mesmo de olhos fechados, seu primeiro pôr-do-sol sem nuvens. Não viu as cores, nem ouviu o riso delicado de Haku, mas sentiu a maresia tocar seu rosto e a mão fria dele a pesar sobre a sua.

"_As praias brancas estão chamando... eu e você nos encontraremos novamente e você estará nos meus braços... Dormindo__."_

Disseram um adeus silencioso e ficaram juntos até o seu último suspiro.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**N/A:** _Se morrer faz parte do jogo, eu desisto de jogar. Quero só lançar as cartas e ver os oponentes se matando aos poucos. _

_XD Filosofando assim o povo pensa que eu sou culta. Ah, nada mais justo do que uma nota triste para o fim de uma história triste. Até hoje me pergunto por que RAIOS o Haku e o Zabuza tiveram de morrer. Eram de longe a dupla mais complexa e perfeita de Naruto. Mas eu supero isso com essas fics..._

_Obrigado a Motoko Li pela betagem! Bjinho! _

_A idéia é simples, criar um conjunto de oneshots centradas nos mortos mais interessantes e amados do anime. _

**_Faça alguém feliz! Deixe uma review! _**


	2. Eterno até a morte

**Tributo aos esquecidos **

**_A morte nunca foi uma maldição, foi só uma forma divertida que os homens encontraram para poderem saborear cada momento em vida. _**

-

**Eterno até a morte **

-

_"Oh, beautiful night, thou art my mistress, enshrouded in thy mysticism forever I will be" _

_Oh, noite bela, tua arte minha amante, no teu misticismo para sempre eu irei estar) _

**_(Dark are the path's to eternity - Dark funeral) _**

_- _

Num abandono próprio de algumas horas, Sasori percebeu a escuridão a se espalhar na caverna e deu passos curtos na direção da entrada, de onde poderia visualizar o céu negro a expandir-se pelo horizonte marrom de montanhas.

Usou a sua marionete Hiruko para afastar a pedra que tapava o acesso e saiu de dentro dela para apreciar o anoitecer tristonho e solitário.

Seus olhos eram iluminados friamente pelas poucas estrelas a piscarem no céu, enigmáticas e bizarras, facilmente comparadas a pontos de glitter a brilhar nos lábios de uma mulher sem filhos ou esposo a zelar.

As estrelas não tinham respeito próprio, concluiu ele ao se sentar no alto de uma pedra.

Na imensidão do negror soturno, uma luz pálida começou a se erguer no horizonte, uma lua cheia de lamentações e orações a sussurrar o seu nome por repetidas vezes.

_"__No crepúsculo frio eu estou assistindo o nascer da lua em meus profundos sonhos..." _

- Onde estarão Deidara e os outros?

Sua solidão lhe parecia justa, afinal ninguém além dele mesmo precisava contemplar a beleza naquele silêncio. Imaginou que se pudesse ter sua imagem refletida no céu, assim como Narciso teve a sua refletida na água, ele voaria e sua lenda seria a mais bela.

Levantou-se de sua prostração e permitiu-se molhar as sandálias na margem do rio à frente da caverna e, sem muitas reclamações, caminhou com a água até os joelhos, encharcando a capa de nuvens vermelhas. Encarou o céu por incontáveis segundos e suspirou.

_"Na escuridão eu perambulo através do campo, nesta terra assombrada em solidão iluminada pela lua." _

- Amanhã irei à Suna... que nostálgico.

A lua erguia-se imponente com o brilho alvo e forte a banhar o rio marginal. Seu reflexo se remexia com astúcia e sensualidade. Seus amantes achariam toda aquela cena poética, Sasori apenas achou exibição daquele astro imóvel.

- Que noite vazia.

Debruçou-se sobre a água e encarou o reflexo tremido no líquido incolor, arqueou as sobrancelhas e tocou o queixo com delicadeza, comparando a si mesmo a uma preciosidade nunca antes vista por olhos humanos. Imaginou se Narciso alguma vez tivera a chance de olhar-se num espelho que não fosse d'água e que não lhe tremesse a imagem.

- Se tremida era tão bela, imagino como seria a sua imagem se fosse fria e imóvel como a lua no céu.

Mal sabia ele. Depois daquela noite, Sasori não veria mais o seu reflexo.

Numa manhã de sol, com nuvens brancas e um calor diabólico, Sasori lutou contra duas kunoichis. Sasori perdeu a luta, Sasori sentiu seu sangue finalmente jorrar de seu peito... Sasori sentiu a morte.

De repente, a vista ficou embaçada e escura e já não fazia diferença a hora. Para ele já anoitecera, para ele já não importava o tempo.

_"Oh, noite misteriosa, tua arte, minha amante silenciosa, faz-me mais uma vez único na penumbra." _

- Parece justo...

Ao fechar os olhos, o homem mutado em marionete sussurrou para si mesmo uma lamentação muda e quase sem forças para sentir nada. Lembrou a sensação de estar em dor.

Sua arte estava lhe abandonando, a arte da beleza eterna.

- Narciso se entregou ao rio por amor a ele mesmo, quanto a mim...

_"Como um corvo negro, eu vôo sob os campos assombrados." _

Dizer adeus à sua vida era como aceitar uma falha imperdoável. Ele morreria belo e voaria como uma lenda a nascer numa pista de pedra. O olhar vazio contemplou uma lembrança egoísta: seu próprio rosto.

Como era belo o seu rosto e como a morte era cruel com tal beleza por tantos anos intocada.

Num segundo e tudo que ainda vivia nele estaria morto. Parte dele já havia morrido há muito tempo, quando, por pura vaidade, trocara seu corpo por um pedaço de madeira.

Lembrou-se de uma história infantil, onde o garoto de madeira queria ganhar um corpo de verdade. Se Sasori o conhecesse, pensou, teria lhe dado o seu corpo e o garoto, por burrice, estaria agora velho e se deteriorando.

_"Imortalidade. Na infinita hora da aparição, eu tenho perambulado através da noite, pelo luar." _

- Tolos... todos são tolos. Observem como a morte pode fazer parte do meu espetáculo. Vejam como a minha morte é bela... sem pedaços de carne, sem sofrimento, sem litros de sangue. Uma morte tão limpa e bela... como apenas eu poderia ter.

Uma última pulsação fez-lhe arregalar os olhos e serenamente fechá-los em seguida.

_"Eu sou eterno, uma vida imortal na escuridão. Sozinho, tenho perambulado nos mistérios eternos." _

Mais uma lenda nascia.

Sasori não caiu no rio, como fez Narciso. Não, Akasuna no Sasori soube apreciar e cultivar a sua arte. Foi belo até a morte e, num último suspiro de suas artérias cárdias, ele se fez belo eternamente.

A história do homem que queria ser de madeira, a história do homem que morreu por sua imortalidade. Morreu por não querer se entregar ao rio e sua beleza etérea, assim como sua vaidade assoberbada, o consumiu e o levou ao fim da jornada.

Mas foi belo. Até o fim, ele foi belo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A**: _Se morrer de forma tão bela fosse possível, desejaríamos a morte mais que ao espelho e não teríamos uma vida tão complicada._

_Que saudade do Sasori! Não entendo como personagens tão interessantes possam morrer de formas tão estúpidas!_

_Ah, gente... As frases sobre morte são minhas... não parecem... tenho mente fechada e tal... mas são minhas! Huahuahua O que posso dizer q não são minhas nessa fic, são as linhas em itálico, que são, consequentemente, trechos das músicas que coloco no início de cada capítulo._

_Aldebaran, concordo, que review estranha! o.O' Hauahuaa de qualquer forma, a fic que você escrever eu leio com certeza!_

_Ana Haku-chan, nossa! Agora quem quase chora sou eu! Adorei escrever a fic, e penso seriamente em escrever outras Zabuza/Haku pela frente! Não por enquanto por estou atolada de projetos, mas prometo! E que bom que gostou! XD_

_Bianca Bion, minha sóciaaa! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas horas de msn! Você é meu ombro auhuaua Acho que depois que choro no teu ombro é que surgem essas idéias dramáticas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas (e nada modestas, diga-se de passagem). Bjos!_

_Srta Abracadabra, Nossa! Tivemos a mesma idéia então? Haha eu não reclamaria se você fizesse uma no estilo, eu leria! Acho que os mortos de Naruto são os melhores personagens que o Kishi criou e não soube aproveitar! Vou fazer sim um cap pro Hayate! ;)__  
_


	3. Para proteger o rei

**Tributo aos esquecidos **

**_Quando o sonho acaba e a morte chega, um ruído enigmático nos chama para o escuro, mas algo nos puxa pra luz, e a solidão se dissipa. _**

-

**Para proteger o Rei **

**- **

_"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm" _

_(Para alguém tão pequena, você parece tão forte. Meus braços te abraçarão, manterão você segura e aquecida.) _

**_(You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins) _**

_- _

Asuma lançou um olhar despreocupado a Kurenai, que acariciava o ventre com delicadeza. Ela sorria.

O ninja se aproximou e sorriu quando apagou o cigarro e pôs a sua mão sobre a dela, esperando por uma notícia que até conseguia avinhar no embalo de seus pensamentos.

- Estou grávida.

Era maior que o som do grito vitorioso depois de uma missão ranking S, maior até que sua honra ninja, maior que ele mesmo. Asuma estava trêmulo, pálido, preso a uma felicidade irradiante e gigantesca que deixava todo o seu corpo em choque. Duas palavras, duas pequenas palavras o levaram a um paraíso jamais imaginado por ele.

- Deus! É mesmo?

Seu sorriso tão presente estava maior, mas seus olhos denotavam uma preocupação mínima que ia aumentando gradativamente, encolhendo-se depois, porém os orbes espertos da mulher ruiva à sua frente podiam notar toda aquela angústia.

- Não ficou feliz?

- Sim! Sim, eu fiquei! Eu... Eu nunca estive tão feliz antes! – ele não mentiu.

- Mas há algo em seus olhos que não é felicidade.

Asuma tocou o rosto branco e macio da esposa e, num gesto delicado, a beijou. Prendeu-a em seus braços fortes e a manteve ali por tempo suficiente para convencê-la de que ele de fato estava feliz. Ela o proporcionara a notícia mais feliz de toda a sua vida, mas a vida estava lhe jogando para outro destino e ele inconscientemente sabia disso.

- Eu te amo, Kurenai.

Uma gotícula salgada uniu-se as pálpebras da mulher que segurava com força os ombros fortes a lhe abraçarem. Ela também o amava e não cansava de dizer isso.

_"Eu te protegerei de tudo ao seu redor. Eu estarei aqui, não chore." _

- Você parece tão distante – reclamou ela, antes de secar o rosto.

- E você parece tão aflita.

- Não deseja esse filho, Asuma?

Como ele poderia responder a uma pergunta tão dolosa? Sem magoá-la, sem ser grosso ou frio? Era uma pergunta estúpida acima de tudo. Ele jamais repudiaria um filho que viesse da mulher que amava. Jamais repudiaria o fruto daquela mulher. Pois ela era sua e ele pertencia a ela.

- Não seja estúpida – sorriu, mesmo querendo ser rude. – É o nosso filho. Como eu poderia não desejá-lo?

_"Este laço entre nós não pode ser quebrado, estarei aqui." _

Kurenai pulou em seus braços e suspirou, aliviada e chorosa – _não chore_ –, beijou os lábios de seu amado e jurou-lhe amor eterno.

Fizeram amor mais uma vez, antes de ele, em silêncio, sair de casa para jogar xadrez com Shikamaru. Enquanto se amavam, ele sussurrou seu nome por diversas vezes, sussurrou declarações de amor, sussurrou seus sonhos, seus desejos. Entregou-se a ela, completamente.

- Veja, Shikamaru, eu sou representado por esse peão, e você... esse cavalo.

Ao fim do jogo, uma metáfora complicou até a mente brilhante do gênio Nara Shikamaru: quem era o rei no jogo de xadrez que era Konoha?

- Os peões se sacrificam para proteger o Rei – disse Asuma, entre uma baforada e outra do seu cigarro.

- Quem é o rei?

Shikamaru era jovem demais para saber tal coisa. Mas o tempo a curto ou longo prazo o ensinaria.

Num anoitecer acolhedor, Kurenai laçou Asuma entre os seus braços e apaziguou o coração palpitante do ninja. Ele não estava com seu tão presente cigarro em mãos, nem sequer o cheio de tabaco estava em seus dedos. Apenas um olhar distante acolhido pelas mãos suaves de sua kunoichi favorita.

- Ser um shinobi é difícil às vezes – comentou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. – Seria mais fácil abandonar o meu posto de jounin e virar um comerciante. Seria melhor para o nosso filho.

_"__Eu sei que somos diferentes, mas dentro de nós não somos tão diferentes assim." _

Kurenai sorriu. Entendia aquele sentimento, mas não achou justo que Asuma, assim como ela, decidisse abandonar o seu posto de capitão para ser um pai de família.

- Você não precisa abrir mão de nada para ser pai – declarou finalmente. – Eu cuidarei bem de nosso bebê até que você volte da missão para contar a ele sobre as suas aventuras.

Numa gargalhada, ele aconchegou-se ainda mais no colo da esposa e fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir.

- Mesmo? Posso um dia não voltar de uma dessas missões.

- Você gosta de ser um ninja, Asuma... Seu filho não precisará que você desista disso por ter medo de deixá-lo sem um pai. Sei que você voltará ao fim de cada dia. Mas confesso que queria muito que a Hokage-sama evitasse lhe colocar em missões perigosas...

_"Nós precisamos um do outro, ter um ao outro, abraçar. Eles verão com o tempo, eu sei." _

- É... ela devia mesmo...

Adormeceu nos braços de sua mulher, sua amada, sua companheira. Teve sonhos felizes onde via rostos sorridentes e vozes juvenis. Seu próprio rosto parecia mais jovem nos sonhos e não havia medo em seu olhar, apenas uma certeza ínfima de que ao fim do dia beijaria a sua esposa novamente e lhe tocaria o ventre para ouvir o palpitar do coração do seu filho.

Na manhã fria que se procedeu, o jounin da Vila da Folha convocou os seus soldados. Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji caminharam juntos de seu professor, amigo e capitão. Caminharam para proteger a vila, como num jogo de xadrez.

Num jogo de xadrez, os peões morrem primeiro.

_"Quando o destino te chama, você precisa ser forte." _

Uma luta difícil se desenrolou contra dois membros da tão temida Akatsuki. Um deles, com uma técnica cruel e masoquista, feriu mortalmente a Sarutobi Asuma e, antes de nele aplicar um golpe final, teve a sua cabeça arrancada pelo próprio ninja da folha.

Nos braços dos três companheiros, a vida dele se desprendia do corpo com um imenso buraco em sua alma, uma dor contínua em seu coração.

Ele nao poderia voltar para casa ao fim de cada noite para contar as suas aventuras. Aquela era a sua última aventura. Mas o seu rei estava salvo.

_"Eu poderei não estar com você, mas você terá que continuar." _

Asuma se despediu docemente dos três jovens amigos que lhe acompanhavam e, em seu coração, sorriu uma última vez para Kurenai e seu filho. Sorriu para ele mesmo... queria fumar um último cigarro.

_"De hoje em diante agora e para sempre, oh, você estará em meu coração." _

Ele deixou uma mensagem concreta para Shikamaru: o peão se safricara, agora o cavalo tinha que avançar. O garoto entendia perfeitamente agora, entendia a sua missão, a sua função no jogo. Tinha que derrubar um bispo, tinha de vingar o seu mestre.

Shikamaru tomou o cigarro do amigo e, com lágrimas nos olhos, jurou não deixar barata aquela jogada. Jurou ser também uma peça importante e o próximo passo seria o cheque-mate.

Sarutobi Asuma sentia que, assim como Kurenai, estava grávido, mas ele não podia esperar. O Amor é algo realmente estranho... na hora da morte, ele nos dá uma força sobre-humana e não para sobreviver, mas para poder uma última vez lembrar do rosto de quem amamos.

Seus olhos se fecharam uma última vez para nunca mais abrir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**N/A:** _Falar de morte é legal gente. Choro vendo anime, e lembrando do anime também. Às vezes assisto Naruto em algum episódio antigo e me pergunto "por quê, meu deus, por quê!" mas a vida continua né? Pelo menos pra alguns. Asuma-sensei era um cara legal u.u_

_Minna! Acho que o próximo vai ser o Hayate! Ia ser o Hidan, mas vou deixá-lo mais pra frente. Sim, tio Orochimaru vai ter uma oneshot só pra ele tb! aaaaamo aquele cabeludo! Perdão se esse capítulo ficou meio meloso, mas não imagino Asuma-sensei com outra atitude que não fosse romântica! Gente! Até hoje choro pq ele morreu T.T_

_Já disse que amo vocês? Pois é, amo. Espero reviews! _


	4. Como a Fenix

**Tributo aos esquecidos **

**_Nada além da própria morte é capaz de dar fim à um câncer na alma.  
_**

-

**Como a Fênix**

**- **

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of the night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to se_e_" _

_(Passáro negro cantando no silêncio da noite  
Pegue essas asas quebradas e aprenda a voar__.) _

**_(Black Bird - The Beatles) _**

_- _

O que supera o poder do amor, se é que ele de fato tem algum poder?

Algumas perguntas vão ficando sem respostas durante o tempo em que se vai perdendo a vida. E perde-se por muito tempo. A hora vai passando. A hora de amar, de lutar, de morrer, de ser livre.

Já passou.

E ele fica lá, os olhos vermelhos vidrados no tempo perdido. As lembranças bonitas manchadas de lágrimas pontiagudas que lhe furam as córneas e apagam o brilho dos velhos olhos negros.

Corvos dançam na sua consciência uma valsa. Uma marcha fúnebre. O adeus dos pássaros.

O corvo sempre fora ele.

_"Passáro negro cantando no silêncio da noite."_

Uchiha Itachi. Um corvo entre beija-flores. O olhar perigoso que assombra o passado. Apenas ele pode e entende o que é lutar pelo bem maior. Mas a vida perde a força quando o amor perde a vida. É uma troca injusta e severa. Dói. Como alfinetadas na consciência.

Então o jovem pássaro decide que não pode mais permanecer lutando.

_"Pegue estas asas quebradas e aprenda a voar"_

Itachi desenhava mentalmente os planos que tinha para o futuro. Guardava lembranças falsas desse futuro assassinado por seus olhos. Escrevia no vento os seus medos e deixava que eles voassem para longe.

Mais longe do que ele jamais foi capaz de chegar.

E por mais assustador que fosse, o corvo decidiu que a hora de fazer a saudade ter algum valor era aquele.

_"Toda sua vida você só esperava por este momento para sugir."_

A morte Uchiha. Uma troca de desfavores fraternais. Dois irmãos trocando maldições e violência. O medo de Itachi personificado. Formatado com o rosto do irmão que ele amou a vida inteira. O irmão que o odiou a vida inteira.

O que restava da família de traidores.

Itachi tinha mais medo de si próprio. De ferir de novo, de falhar.

Corvos são à prova de falhas.

Uchiha Itachi era apenas à prova do amor.

A força maior não era medida por chakra. Devia existir algo além de toda aquela conversa fiada sobre laços, carinho, afago. Itachi morreria sem aprender nada daquilo. Morreria jovem demais para saber o valor de tanta coisa que para ele já era tudo na vida.

Morreria sem saber o quanto valera seu esforço. Se é que valera. De todas as certezas vãs que tinha, a maior e mais forte era a de que seu irmão era mesmo um pobre tolo.

Talvez se batesse as asas e deixasse tudo nas mãos dos heróis bastasse. Doeria menos, quem sabe. Doeria menos em Sasuke.

Mas corvos são sinal de agouro. Corvos são mensageiros da morte. E eles seguiam os passos de Itachi como sombras. Separavam sua alma, dividiam sua razão.

Era um monte de negror serpenteando diante dos olhos vermelhos. Um dragão em chamas. A morte ganhando uma armadura dourada e petrificada, uma balsa recheada de fogo. Viajava como mandava a maré. Afundava quando as chamas se apagavam.

Levantava vôo logo em seguida. Voava como a Fênix e queimava a vida de Itachi. Derretia-a. Uma vela Uchiha queimando em chamas negras.  
_  
"Toda sua vida você só esperava por este momento para ser livre. Voe passáro negro, voe."_

E a Fênix de seus olhos se apagava lentamente, até que restavam neles dois pequenos corvos cegos. Vidrados na presença fraterna de um abraço que fora negado para sempre.

Itachi só queria ser livre.

Como seu irmão enxergaria isso era problema dele.

Uchiha Itachi já batera as asas.

_A liberdade_; essa é a resposta.

**N/A:** Se alguém fizer piadas do tipo "UI, A FRANGUINHA BATEU AS ASAS! 8D" Eu juro que passo uma semana sem falar nada para tal ser que não seja "Não quero falar com você, franga dotada de catarro no papo."  
E no atual estado de espírito em que me encontro, isso acontecerá mesmo. Por isso peço às pessoas que eu amo a não fazerem isso ou serão os responsáveis por mais uma semana de Peeh-Cartman-Mode-On-Kyle-no-Jutsu-Kick-The-Baby, Bastards! AND IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY! \O/

**Reviews, ou o Sparky vai comer o cullen do cachorro de vocês.**


End file.
